User talk:NieA7/Build:Rt/any Continual Channeler
History * (cur) (last) 19:48, 9 March 2007 Katy kraft (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 17:13, 7 March 2007 80.47.221.132 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 17:12, 7 March 2007 80.47.221.132 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 15:32, 23 February 2007 Jill Bioskop X (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 20:33, 19 February 2007 Redruid (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 02:16, 13 February 2007 X H K (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 13:06, 6 February 2007 Kessel (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 22:18, 4 February 2007 VegJed (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 11:23, 3 February 2007 Ocelot never (Talk | contribs) (Favoured Vote) * (cur) (last) 21:21, 2 February 2007 Krowman (Talk | contribs) m (Unfavoured Vote) * (cur) (last) 21:08, 2 February 2007 71.142.88.23 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 17:13, 2 February 2007 NightAngel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 15:11, 2 February 2007 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 12:34, 2 February 2007 Dirigible (Talk | contribs) m (re-adding votes that were randomly removed by Rapta.) * (cur) (last) 12:23, 2 February 2007 NightAngel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 07:42, 2 February 2007 Dirigible (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 07:35, 2 February 2007 Azraell (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 06:01, 2 February 2007 76.170.188.100 (Talk) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 22:43, 1 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 22:42, 1 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Replacing page with '/Archive1 __TOC__') * (cur) (last) 22:41, 1 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Variants) * (cur) (last) 16:37, 28 January 2007 Spark (Talk | contribs) m (?Variants) * (cur) (last) 05:31, 22 January 2007 Doom Music (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 05:31, 22 January 2007 68.121.17.141 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 05:31, 22 January 2007 68.121.17.141 (Talk) (This isn't a Factions Build anymore) * (cur) (last) 19:46, 15 January 2007 Doom Music (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 08:58, 12 January 2007 Jill Bioskop X (Talk | contribs) m (?Nightfall Skill Variations) * (cur) (last) 05:46, 26 December 2006 Spark (Talk | contribs) m (?Nightfall Skill Variations) * (cur) (last) 00:32, 12 December 2006 Lost Reaverbot (Talk | contribs) m (?Nightfall Skill Variations) * (cur) (last) 04:05, 29 November 2006 Lost Reaverbot (Talk | contribs) (?Nightfall Skill Variations) * (cur) (last) 07:00, 19 November 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Revert) * (cur) (last) 06:58, 19 November 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 09:52, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Talk:Rt/any Continual Channeler moved to Build talk:Rt/any Continual Channeler: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 13:25, 30 October 2006 216.162.89.66 (Talk) (?Nightfall Skill Variations) * (cur) (last) 13:24, 30 October 2006 216.162.89.66 (Talk) (?Nightfall Skill Variations) * (cur) (last) 11:44, 30 October 2006 Yeahjesse (Talk | contribs) (Nightfall Skill Variations) * (cur) (last) 21:05, 12 October 2006 Aran (Talk | contribs) m (?PvP) * (cur) (last) 21:04, 12 October 2006 Aran (Talk | contribs) m (?PvP) * (cur) (last) 21:02, 12 October 2006 Aran (Talk | contribs) m (?PvP) * (cur) (last) 20:49, 12 October 2006 Aran (Talk | contribs) (?PvP) * (cur) (last) 22:40, 27 September 2006 Ocelot never (Talk | contribs) (?PvP) * (cur) (last) 08:06, 10 September 2006 Jrista (Talk | contribs) (?PvP) * (cur) (last) 08:03, 10 September 2006 Jrista (Talk | contribs) (?PvP) * (cur) (last) 13:34, 24 August 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 16:52, 16 July 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) (?PvP) * (cur) (last) 09:20, 16 July 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) (PvP) * (cur) (last) 01:01, 2 July 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m (?Spirit Channeling in the Elite spot?) * (cur) (last) 00:37, 2 July 2006 Dirigible (Talk | contribs) m (forgot to login) * (cur) (last) 20:20, 1 July 2006 65.95.111.139 (Talk) (Spirit Channeling as the elite?) * (cur) (last) 16:00, 28 June 2006 Concerned Citizen (Talk | contribs) m (?Optional slot) * (cur) (last) 15:56, 28 June 2006 Concerned Citizen (Talk | contribs) (?Optional slot) * (cur) (last) 10:03, 20 June 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 08:07, 19 June 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m (?Optional slot) * (cur) (last) 15:04, 15 June 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 13:46, 12 June 2006 Wingedvertigo (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 13:45, 12 June 2006 Wingedvertigo (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:53, 10 June 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 10:39, 2 June 2006 Kjetting (Talk | contribs) (note added by Kjetting2june2006) * (cur) (last) 05:37, 1 June 2006 Thelordofblah (Talk | contribs) (Love it) * (cur) (last) 19:24, 22 May 2006 Chrono traveller (Talk | contribs) (A more spawning power twist to the same idea) * (cur) (last) 02:49, 19 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:05, 18 May 2006 Spot (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 19:36, 18 May 2006 Rohar (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:35, 18 May 2006 Rohar (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 15:40, 17 May 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 14:30, 17 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 14:25, 17 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 14:10, 17 May 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 13:45, 17 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 13:44, 17 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 13:34, 17 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 12:30, 17 May 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 10:03, 17 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) talk:Rt/any Continual Channeler/Archive 1|/Archive1 __TOC__ Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #This build works great as-is, but like it with my tweak as above. Rohar 16:33, 18 May 2006 (EDT) #I use a similar build in PvE, with the same exception as Rohar - Spirit Rift for some AOE. --Spot 16:05, 18 May 2006 (CDT) #The four key channeling skills Destruction, Gaze, Essence Strike, Spirit Burn, are a great base with some flexibility to swap in/out other skills. --Chrono traveller 15:24, 22 May 2006 (CDT) #Yep, I really like the offense here. Many available variations and the awesome *ZAP ZAP* noises everytime you...zap mobs. Doom Music 14:46, 15 January 2007 (CST) # Great build for PvE, even after skill changes, this is a nice way to get through PvE quickly and efficiently. -Dean Harper # Loved before the changes, love it after the changes. Favored for me - Azraell 02:35, 2 February 2007 (CST) # Excellent channeling build. Non-requirement of an elite makes this very flexible and adaptable to any situation or playing style. I prefer to use Bloodsong after the recent update put this in the channeling attribute, as more consistent and reliable damage. Dislike renewing surge though as it eats energy for average damage but does apply pressure. Ocelot never 06:23, 3 February 2007 (CST) # Great build, though if you have it, swap Generous was Tsurangai for Destructive was Glaive, and swap Renewing Surge for a self-heal. I use Troll Ungent with ranger secondary. Unfavored: #Seriously, take an elite. Other skills could be better as well. I'm thinking Destructive was Glaive, Caretaker's Charge, or Attuned Was Songkai. Channeled Strike is a good non-elite to bring. I would recommend AwS+Empowerment over Destruction and GwT. Otherwise, RS eats through your energy. - Krowman 16:21, 2 February 2007 (CST) #''(your vote here)'' Discussion Votes restarted due to Nightfall release and following Skill Balance changes. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:43, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Was there really a reason to move the build to Untested? Three skills from this build got buffed (Destruction, Gaze + FomF), and the rest remained unchanged. If anything, the build got better than it used to be. Not sure what the purpose of this was. --Dirigible 02:42, 2 February 2007 (CST) Rapta is using the opportunity granted by the Update excuse to kick builds he didn't like that were in tested. That's my theory at least. :) NightAngel 07:23, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I just returned the votes here from the archived talk page. Just randomly nulling votes of other editors without any reason isn't acceptable. Also re-adding the build to tested. The votes here are more than sufficient for the build to belong there. --Dirigible 07:34, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::I am surprised to see this build still up and running, so long after I wrote it! *grin* In any case, the build is highly variable and you can just work around the four core damage skills. I think it still runs fine - you may want Bloodsong instead of Destruction since it's now in the channeling line. Kessel 10:11, 2 February 2007 (CST) Channeling just makes my ritualist feel like a second-class elementalist who can't do proper area damage. But as far as channeling builds go, this works I guess. NightAngel 12:13, 2 February 2007 (CST) Now that Bloodsong is Channeling magic, would it be a more effective Binding Ritual than Destruction? 16:08, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Yes, it would. Despite the fact that I will never get used to looking for Bloodsong in Channeling (I can't logically place it in any catergory other than Communing), as long as it's there, you might as well use it, especially with the buffs that were given to it. VegJed 17:18, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::Destruction will still be a variant. 15 second recycle instead of 30 makes you more mobile. Only worth as an option though. Kessel 08:06, 6 February 2007 (CST) Add Offering of Spirit. Provides Excellent Energy Management as long as Bloodsong is in the field. -X H K Sorry if it's stupid question, I'm kinda new here, but why this build is in category of Factions builds, when it includes Nightfall's Renewing Surge? /Redruid 15:33, 19 February 2007 (CST) :It used to be an all Factions-skill build with one optional slot .. until someone put that skill there - Jill Bioskop X 10:32, 23 February 2007 (CST) I personally replaced Renewing Surge (due to no Nightfall) with Weapon of Quickening. I open by casting Bloodsong, then WoQ right outside aggro, then let tanks, etc. go in. At this point I barrage the Channeling skills. The lesser recharge gives you a much better opening arsenal since you can spam some of the long-recharge skills. I usually don't recast WoQ unless there is a gap in a battle, due to the long cast time. The opening boost to spells I think makes it worth it. Just me two cents... --Katy kraft 14:48, 9 March 2007 (CST)